Friends? Yeah right
by Gershwin4
Summary: Submission for Twilight Okami's contest thingy. :3 An Unusual friendship between two smashers.


So! This fic is for Twilight Okami's Contest! :D The unusual friendship one. Yeah. SO. Okie Doke. Here it is! Enjoy.

"And so then I said, 'Dude, he doesn't swing that way and then he said. 'What? Marth isn't a girl?' " Ike said.

Everyone sitting at the picnic table laughed, including Marth.

"Oh gosh. Bowser is so stupid!" Peach giggled.

"Coming from the girl that gets kidnapped by him twenty four seven!" Nana said. Everyone laughed again.

"Hey. At least Peach doesn't spend her time in a mountain ice princess." Pit jeered.

"Hey." Ness interjected. "She may live by ice, but she's as warm as can be."

"Yeah. You would know how warm Nana is. If you know what I'm saying."

Nana smiled slyly. "Of course he would! Do you know how warm Peach is?"

Pit scratched the back of his head. "Well... uhm."

"Hah! You haven't gotten anything!" Toon Link yelled pointing. He smiled smugly. Zelda looked concerned.

"Aren't you a little young to be a pervert?" she asked rubbing her wrist.

"Nonsense! Pit gets more than all of you! Right Pit?" Peach defended.

"Yeah! What she said." he replied.

Ike imitated the sound of a whip, insinuating that Pit was indeed 'whipped.' Everyone at the table laughed again. Ness laughed so hard, that his soda started coming out of his nose. That made Link laugh just as hard and eventually, cola was streaming down the both of their faces.

"Gahhh! It burns!" Link cried.

"You're preaching to the choir here!" Ness said afterward.

Samus and Popo laughed at the two of them as they flailed. The other eight Smashers enjoyed their reaction. Ness sneezed twice and got all the soda out while Link jumped up and ran to the fountain that sat in the center of the picnic benches, submerging his head in it. Moments later he shot back up, clutching his eyes.

"Ahhh! Why is there chlorine in there?" he screamed, running around madly. The Smashers laughed uncontrollably, falling over, slamming the picnic bench.

"Samus, you aren't going to help him?" Popo asked.

"And ruin the free entertainment?" she replied.

Link rolled on the grass, kicking and screaming, causing a giant commotion. Other Smashers began to stop and stare.

"So, the doubles tournament is tomorrow." Ike announced. "Ganondorf said he'd never let me get to the finals, even if he does lose before me. I think he's jealous of something. But I'm pairing with Ness so we can't go wrong. You guys?"

"Well," Nana pushed her brown hair out of her eyes.

"Since Master Hand decided to make me as a single entry instead of with Popo, I'm pairing with Samus!"

Ike nodded, acceptingly. "Not bad, not bad. Have you guys practiced together at all?"

Nana looked at Samus and smirked.

"How about we show him something?" Nana asked.

"Sure. Why not?"

The three of them stood up and moved to an open field, clear of people and obstacles.

"Ike, charge at me." Nana said.

"...Okay." Ike ran at Nana, ready to knock her half across the field with his powerful shoulder. Samus swung her plasma whip at Ike, making him stop. Before he could try and attack again, Nana grabbed him, punching him a few times before slamming him on the ground and over to Samus. She had her gun charged up fully and shot Ike. He was stunned for a moment, allowing Nana to freeze him. Ike, frozen stared at Nana as she grabbed her mallet and raised it high. He managed to close his eyes before she tried to finish him off. Instead, she cracked the ice and freed him. Ike's teeth chattered as he walked back to the bench. The other smashers applauded Samus and Nana's teamwork.

"God damn! Any other team that won't threaten to give me hypothermia?" Ike asked, slightly annoyed.

"I don't know why you're asking. Everyone knows Zelda and myself will win~" Peach giggled, jokingly.

"As if! Marth and I've got this. Right Marth?" Pit said. He fluttered his wings and raised his hand for a hi-five.

"Oh please. It's best not to be so boastful." Marth said shaking his head, but returning the hi-five.

"Uh, no. Popo and I will!" Toon Link said defiantly. Popo nodded in agreement.

Link hobbled over to the group, collapsing into the oak bench.

"What are we talking about here?" He asked coarse, and exhausted.

"The doubles tourney tomorrow." Popo said flatly.

"Oh. I'm probably gonna forfeit." Link said disappointedly, and then sneezed.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Ike asked.

"I'm partnered with Lucas. He probably can't work well with me."

Ness frowned. "You can't let Lucas down like that, he's had a rough time before, you have to at least let him try."

The girls nodded in agreement but Ike shook his head and shrugged.

"No. Go ahead and quit if you want to. He deserves being let down." Ike said.

"What? Ike how could you!" Zelda scolded.

"Sir Ike, that wasn't couth at all!" Marth said afterwards.

"Yeah, what's up with you?" Nana asked.

Ike shrugged yet again.

"I don't like him. He's whiny, annoying, and a brat. Remember what happened in Subspace?"

Ness shivered remembering his close encounter with Wario.

"Yeah but that wasn't his fault. Porky killed his mom, brother, and his dad nearly went insane. His home was almost destroyed, he's been through way worse than I can imagine." Ness said.

"No. I'm talking about when we all were standing up to Tabuu."

"Before or after I saved all of you?"

"After."

Peach adjusted her crown. "You're acting as though it wasn't a war."

"Stuff happens on the battle ground." Samus agreed.

"That gives him no excuse to cry and hide and wait till it was over." Ike said.

"He was still recuperating from the past!" Marth interjected.

"Yeah. Ever heard of post-dramatic stress?" Pit said waving his finger at Ike.

"Who's the only one who survived that Off-Waves attack? because he was hiding? Lucas. Who is the only who doesn't have a scar from fighting Tabuu? Lucas. He's such a crybaby! I just wanna pound his face in!" Ike grunted.

Ness scowled, crossing his arms. "Attitude's like yours is what makes Lucas so sad."

"And makes everyone else mad." Zelda scoffed.

"I don't care! He brings me sadness! I can't wait to face him in the tourney just so I can kick his ass!"

Ike was really pumped. Every second of just dwelling on the thought of Lucas made him angrier and angrier. Usually when he was that mad, he'd go to the gym to blow off some steam. In fact, he decided he would now.

"Ike, you are being a jerk! You haven't even taken the time to meet and talk to him!" Link said.

"Why would I want to? Everything he does just pisses me off. I'm going to train. Bye guys." Ike stated and stood up, leaving immediately.

"Poor Lucas. I hope Ike isn't being serious." Toon Link said.

"Oh you know Ike. The minute before the tournament, they'll be best friends. Popo said.

"Do you think he'll be safe?" Toon Link asked, scratching his head.

"He'll be fine..." Ness said hopefully.

Ike stormed into the gym and immediately began pounding away at a Sandbag. By the third punch, the Sandbag flew away and crashed into somebody who yelped with a shrill 'oof!' Ike was going to check if the person was ok, but stopped when he saw the 17 year old blonde boy: Lucas, crawling out from under it.

"For the love of goddess." he groaned slapping his palm to his forehead.

Lucas scrambled up and rubbed his back where he was hit.

"I-I'm sorry I was in your way Ike. I-I was just going to..." Lucas stammered. He was well aware that Ike was angry and sure didn't like him, but he didn't know he was angry because of him. That's twice as bad!

"You were going to what? Go on." Ike grunted as he stalked him and Lucas backed away.

"I-I was going to get another Sandbag to practice for the tourney tomorrow. I don't want to let Link down."

"Do you honestly think you're going to win? Or better yet, did you think you were going to beat me?" Ike crossed his arms but kept walking towards him.

Lucas backed away until he hit a corner. "W-well, i-if I try hard enough. And i-if our teamwork is good then m-maybe..?"

Ike scowled. He felt insulted and was furious now. 'How dare he even try and challenge me!' he thought. He grabbed Lucas by his shirt collar, lifting him up a bit.

"Listen. You and I aren't on the same level. You'll never be as great as I am: An amazing mercenary. And what are you? A weak, bratty, annoying, sorry excuse for a brawler. Having that said, what makes you think you can beat me?"

"I-I said m-maybe because anything can happen!" Lucas said quickly.

"Really? And anything includes me losing to the likes of you?"

"Uh-huh."

Ike chuckled.

"It's when people say stupid things like that, that makes me wanna use Great Aether on them."

Lucas' face went white. He's seen Ike's final smash many times but luckily, he's never been the victim and he didn't intend on being one anytime soon. Ike grinned sadistically and reached for his sword. Lucas began to panic.

"Ike! Please! I'm sorry! I don't have a chance! Who am I to challenge you anyways? heh, Please don't! I never meant to insult you!"

Ike dropped Lucas. Lucas sighed in relief as he fell to his knees, thinking that he wasn't going to do it. Instead he grabbed his sword with both hands, making him tremble even more.

"Ike please! I said I'm sorry! I-I-I-" Lucas didn't expect what happened next. After he noticed that his eyes were squeezed shut, he opened them, realizing that blood was dripping from his nose and sprayed across the wall. Ike had smacked Lucas with the butt of his sword.

"Don't you ever shut up?" Ike asked. Lucas was gasping for breath as tears welled up in his eyes.

"I said I was sorry!" He yelled.

"...So? Are you sorry for when you chickened out of fighting tabu? Are you sorry when you lost Ness the last team tournament we had? Huh?"

Lucas cried, yet he was angry as ever.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! PK Fire!" He yelled as fire burst from his fingertips. The attack exploded into Ike, flying right into his face, sending him crashing down backwards in flame with a loud scream. Ike stood back up and put out the fire with his cape, glaring at Lucas.

"Did you just...? I thought you knew you couldn't take me?"

Lucas stared back, wide-eyed and speechless.

"I didn't mean... I never thought... I... I..." he stammered.

"Well. This is going to leave a scar. So it's only fair if you get one too." Ike said, holding his sword strong.

"No! Please! I can heal it for you!"

"Nah. I'll leave that to Zelda."

"Please! Don't hurt me anymore!"

"Prepare yourself."

Lucas poked his broken nose again and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he was flipped on his back and still cornered. Ike raised his sword high, aiming the tip at Lucas' leg. Lucas' hand grabbed onto the baseboard of the walls and pushed off, sliding between Ike's legs. He tried to jump up to run but Ike spun around and swatted Lucas with the flat of his sword. It connected with his head and he crashed into the cold linoleum. Lucas struggled to his hands and knees. Ike's boot crashed into his back, slamming him back down.

"Now do you know why you shouldn't mess with me?" Ike asked. Lucas didn't reply. Ike pushed down harder.

"I said, do you know why you shouldn't challenge me?"

"I thought you said not to mess with you." Lucas jeered.

Ike scowled and kicked him over on his back, rubbing his boot on Lucas' face.

"Getting mouthy punk? If I were you I'd keep my mouth shut. Also, I stepped on a road killed skunk this morning." He chuckled a bit afterward. Lucas bellowed a muffled scream. He raised his hand and ice burst out of it, catching Ike in his chest and freezing him. Lucas scrambled up and tried to run for the door when he slipped on some water.

"W-what?" he gasped. He looked up to see Ike, thawed and wet from the melted Ice.

"...Now you're really going to get it." Ike replied.

Ike raised his foot and slammed it into Lucas' face again, making his head snap back. Lucas cried loudly and tried to hold his head until Ike stepped on his wrists, trying his best to crush them. Lucas screamed like never before as his wrists were shattering. He struggled against Ike but to no avail. Ike removed his foot to see what Lucas would do next. Lucas stared at his broken bones as they twisted and flopped. He concentrated and tried to flip Ike with his PSI but all he ended up doing was hurting himself more. He knew all that raw power of PSI he had was going to bite him in the butt one day. Instead, he kicked his legs violently, hoping Ike wouldn't be able to come near. Despite his attempt Ike pounced on him, winding Lucas, and yelled in his face, punching him with each word.

"YOU. ANNOYING. LITTLE. CRAP. HOW. DARE. YOU. TRY. ME."

Lucas took the hits to his face until it was bloodied and bruised. He took a deep breath and almost choked on the blood rushing through his nose. He closed his swollen eyes and tried to concentrate. A moment later, Ike was thrown off Lucas in a raw blast of psychokinetic energy. He soared threw the air and landed on another Sandbag. Lucas struggled to his feet as Ike was trying get up himself. He assumed Ike was done tormenting him and lied there.

"Is it over? Are you leaving yet? Because I'm tired of your nonsense." Lucas moaned. The next thing he felt, was a single slash that knocked most of the remaining life out of him. Ike began pummeling into him in the air. In battle, he'd need a smash ball. Outside battle, he'd need to be pumped and he sure was.

"Aether!" Ike yelled. Lucas tried to brace himself but was too hurt to. As he plummeted to the ground with Ike, he half-hoped that this would kill him so he doesn't have to put up with Ike anymore. In the middle of one of his thoughts, he hit the ground with a booming 'Crack!' Lucas didn't know what was broken, but it sure did hurt. He screamed violently, trying to channel his healing PSI, but it didn't work. He couldn't concentrate on anything but the pain.

"Ahhh! Go away Ike! I hate you! I hate you so much!" he wailed.

"Good. Maybe you'll know how it felt to go up against tabu." Ike walked away chuckling in his own sadistic pleasure as Lucas cried in agony.

The next morning, everyone was up early for the Team tournament except for Link and Ness who were bedridden with a bad cold.

"Nana, I hab to go out an fide wif Ike. I can't let hib dowb." Ness said wearily. He sneezed and Nana wiped his nose.

"No, you're staying here. And so are you Link. Ike already knows that you're sick Ness. In fact, he's bringing you and Link some soup right now."

"Soub from Ike? What if he did somehing like, spib in it?" Link asked.

"He told me he wouldn't do anything to keep the both of you sick for long." Nana took their temperatures and recorded them. Ness sneezed again and Link coughed.

"Bud who will be hid pardner? Is he going to forfeid?" Ness asked.

"I don't know. But he better find one fast. Where is he anyway? The cafeteria isn't that far." No sooner had she said that, Ike walked in with Zelda and Peach.

"Sorry guys. Zel had to take care of my injuries and I had to watch their match against Mario and Luigi." Ike explained.

"And...?" Nana asked.

"They won! It was a great match! Here's the soup." Ike handed her a tray with two bowls of steaming chicken noodle soup. Nana took it and sat it on the table between Ness and Link's beds. She grabbed the spoons and started to feed them both.

"Really Nana? Really?" Ness asked.

"Shh. Eat up and enjoy the moment. It'll probably never happen again." The princesses in the back giggled.

"Ike. Who will be your pardner for the tournabent?" Ness asked.

"I don't know. I might have to drop out." Ike sighed.

"...Lupas pan be your pardner!" Link exclaimed. Ike stared at him, annoyed.

"...Are you stupid?"

"No... Because at leasp I went to schoow." Link mumbled.

Ness rubbed his chin. "Dats not a bad idea."

"Are you guys crazy? Yesterday he told me that he hated me!"

"After you beat him up." Peach stated.

"You, WHAT? IKE." Zelda asked.

"Whatever! He eventually healed himself. How do you know anyway?" Ike grumbled.

"I saw everything through the gym room window!" Peach said.

"Why didn't you call me?" Zelda asked.

"Or me?" Nana asked.

"Because you guys would hog up all the window trying to see the most of the manfight!" Peach complained.

"Oh... Yeah you're probably right on that one." Nana admitted. Ike slapped his hand to his face.

"I'm not pairing up with Lucas. He probably sucks." Ike said.

"No he doesn't. He's almosd a greab as me." Ness said.

"Yeah. He's a preddy epic person." Link agreed.

"I fight for my friends. Not for the retarded." Ike stated.

"Den fibe for me!" Ness managed.

Lucas ran into the room with a slight limp. He had a single bandage on his nose, but other than that, he looked fine.

"I-I brought you guys some flowers so you can get better faster!" he said.

"Wow! Subflowers!" Ness exclaimed.

"Yup! My mother always loved them..."

"Thanks Lucas. You're a reaw pal." Link said.

"You're welcome guys!" Lucas' smile disappeared when he noticed Ike was in the room and staring at him. He jumped back and stood next to Nana.

"Lucas, you're goinb to be Ike's new pardner." Ness announced.

"I am?" Lucas' face went pale again

"He is?" Ike asked.

"You are." Ness repeated.

"Says who?" Ike asked.

"Says Zelda once she teleports over there and tells Master Hand to change the roster." Nana said, feeding Ness and Link more soup. Ike started to grab for Zelda.

"I'm on it." Zelda said and the she disappeared.

"Ness, I-I can't be Ike's partner. I can barely stand up to others when I was a blonde buddied brawler."

"A what?" Peach asked.

"NOTHING." Link said.

"Imagine the wreck I'll be with Ike's impatient loud presence guiding me!"

"I can't have a wimpy partner dude." Moments later, Zelda reappeared with a copy of the tournament brackets. Ike grabbed and read it out loud.

"Ike and Lucas vs. Fox and Falco?" he shouted. Lucas groaned.

"You're welcobe." Link said.

"You're up next. Have fun!" Peach giggled.

"...Come on Lucas." Ike sighed and left the room. Peach and Zelda followed after. Nana set up the Tv so the three of them could watch the tourney.

"Dis is going to be inderesping." Link said.

"3 stock, on Battlefield. 3, 2, 1, Go!" Master hand announced. Fox attacked Lucas while Falco went for Ike. The four of them fought each other respectively. Lucas was having a hard time with Fox while Falco was being dominated by Ike's high damaging hits. Eventually, Ike was able to KO Falco but Lucas still struggled with Fox.

"Ike!" Lucas cried.

"Good lord!" He jumped over and grabbed Fox, kneeing him twice and allowed Lucas to land a PK Fire. Fox tumbled back and Ike sliced him upward. While Fox soared, Lucas froze him, giving Ike enough time to charge up his sword. When frozen Fox fell back down, Ike released his attack and Fox soared out of bounds. Falco reappeared behind Ike with his gun to Ike's head but Lucas quickly punched him out and away.

"Oh. Thanks." Ike said

"Mmhmm." Lucas replied.

The two struggled, but finally managed to fully KO Falco. They had one life left and high damage. Lucas dashed at Fox with Ike right behind. Fox kicked the both of them for the pair to fly off the far side of the course. Ike tried to jump back on but Lucas accidentally footstooled off of him and Ike fell to his death. Lucas made it back on stage and had to face Fox, a very difficult opponent. He tried attacking Fox but kept getting thrashed about. Suddenly, Fox jumped up and tried to attack Lucas when a bomb suddenly appeared and Fox hit that instead. It blew up and he shot off the course. Lucas and Ike had won. Outside the battle room, their friends applauded them but Ike was still angry.

"You idiot! You almost cost us the battle! That was a lot of luck!" He yelled.

"You're acting as if I'm Ness. I don't know any of these plans..."

"Ness said you were like him except weaker, aren't you guys telephonic or something? You should know."

"Telepathic Ike. And no, only he is. I'm no good at that. Besides, I can't learn stuff like that by just words."

"Then you're an idiot!"

"Coming from the dumbest person here." Lucas mumbled.

Ike grabbed Lucas' shirt collar and brought him close to his face.

"What was that?"

"I said, if you want to be so well coordinated, then let's go train." Lucas suggested, crossing his arms, looking away

"Alright then!"

Throughout the day, the tournament went on and through their battles and training sessions, Ike and Lucas grew closer, even as for Ike to call Lucas his friend. Now, they made it to the semi-finals: Ike and Lucas versus Pit and Marth.

"Well, whoever wins, wins." Pit said.

"Yes. May the best man win." Marth concurred.

"Good luck!" Lucas said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah all that whatever. Let's go."

They stood on four platforms, waiting to be transported to the stage.

Ness, Link, and Nana, now accompanied by Samus and Red watched the battles from the Tv in the room.

"Our battle is next Red. You sure you can manage these two while Samus and I are gone?" Nana asked.

Red waved his hands in a sweeping motion. "No big. I always take care of my Pokemon. These two won't be any trouble at all."

"Shhhh! The match is starting!" Samus scolded.

"3 stock. Hyrule Temple. 3, 2, 1, Go!"

Marth was quick and abruptly attacked Lucas. Lucas panicked and threw ropesnake at him, catching Marth in mid-strike. He tossed him backward to Ike for him to handle. Lucas went after Pit instead. Ike and Marth sparred furiously. Marth stabbed at Ike, but he sidestepped it. Marth decided that staying on the ground wouldn't get him very far. When Ike was least expecting, Marth jumped up, hoping he'd be able to meteor smash him. Ike threw his sword up at Marth and slammed him back into the ground. Marth rolled behind Ike and Dolphin Slashed at him but fell short. As Marth fell defenseless, Ike charged up his slash and it connected. Marth tumbled across the stage where he crashed into Pit and Lucas and they all rolled off the course.

Samus sighed. "They're all idiots."

"Tell me about it." Nana said.

When they realized they were falling, Lucas knew it was too late to try and get the top ledge. Instead, he went to try and PK Thunder himself onto the bottom platform. Marth followed him to try and stay alive. Lucas almost landed his jump but missed. As he fell to his death, Marth tried to make it, but accidentally his Lucas with a Dolphin slash and missed the ledge. Lucas crashed onto the platform safe from death. Ike jumped down to Lucas and gave him a hi-five for his incredible recovery.

"Good Job! But now Pit is trying to kill me. Might need some help."

"Help is on the way." Lucas replied.

"...Did they seriously just hi-five on the battlefield?"

"Samus!" Red complained. "This is that one moment when Ike is supportive of someone. Stop dampening it!"

"I'm just saying. That isn't very smart to leave yourself open like that."

"Samus honey, please stop being so negatif." Link said and fell into a coughing fit.

"The only reason why I didn't attack you for calling me honey is because you're sick and for once, I actually care."

Ike slashed at Pit while Lucas was handling Marth. Pit was much quicker than Ike which he used to his advantage. He got multiple small hits on Ike and although Ike didn't feel battered at all, when Pit smashed him, he tumbled across the whole Temple and luckily grabbed onto a ledge.

"Gah! Ike no!" Nana gasped.

Pit advanced toward Ike, ready to finish him off when he was frozen in a huge block of ice. Ike was then able to climb back on the course. Lucas and Marth were beating each other up fairly. However, both their damage percentages were up pretty high. Ike called out to Lucas.

"Seven hundred twenty nine!"

"Got it!"

"...Ness. What does seven hundred twenty nine mean?" Red asked.

"Ip's a number for one of his creative deam addacks."

Red's jaw dropped.

"He has seven hundred twenty nine of them? And probably more? Wasn't Marth his first partner? Shouldn't he know all of them by now? They're gonna be at a disadvantage."

"No he won't. Marth only knows the first hundred and sixteen ones. I was one seventeen to two eighty four."

"Two eighty five to three forty five." Link said.

"Four seventy six to five ninety!" Nana cheered.

"Six hundred to seven." Samus mumbled.

"...Am I the only one who hasn't paired up with Ike?" Red asked.

"...No, I don't think so. Mario, Captain Falcon, and Game&Watch never did..." Nana said.

"I meant the non creeper people. Like, our normal group of friends."

"Oh. Well then yes, you are the only one."

Lucas had hopped back to where Ike was and Ike held him by his waist like a battery ram. He charged up for a dash. When Marth and Pit jumped up to try and attack them, Lucas started a PK Thunder. Ike released his attack and crashed Lucas into the opposing team. Right after, Lucas hit himself with the thunder and crashed into the two again. The attack KO'd the two of them, leaving Marth left with one life and Pit still with two.

Red stared in awe. "Whoa! Ike really is creative! Zelda must be very lucky." The room fell quiet as everyone stared at Red. When he realized he was being stared at, he raised his palms defensively.

"What?"

The battle went on. Pit and Marth attacked violently, desperately trying to bring them down. Ike and Lucas calmed down a bit, making their combat easier to sneak a hit or two to bring up their damage. Ike thought they had it all down until Marth came up behind Ike and stabbed him, making Ike soar offstage. On the way to his death, he crashed into Lucas and they both fell.

Nana rocked in her chair. "You know what this reminds me of? When Ness and Ike-"

"Donpt! Say ip!" Ness interrupted.

"Why not? It's a very good story!"

"No ip isn't!" Ness sneezed.

"Yes it is! I'm sure we'll all laugh it over once I say it."

"No! Jusp no!"

"You guys are missing the match! Marth got a smashball and KO'd Lucas. Now they're even!" Red announced.

"Yeah. And now Pit and Ike blew up a blast box and died. Now they're really even. This is intense." Samus said without looking away from the Tv.

"Ooh! Ike just gop a smashbaw too and caught both Pit, and Marth! It seems dat they've won!" Link said.

Ness and Nana still bickered until they heard Ike's Victory victory music being played.

"What? You guys let me miss it?" Nana cried.

As they stepped away from the transporter, Marth and Pit clapped for Ike and Lucas.

"Marvelous team work you two!" Marth said.

"Yeah. I think the pair is working out for you guys. You just might win this thing." Pit said.

"Th-thank you Prince Marth." Lucas smiled in astonishment that he got a compliment from royalty. Even though he was around Peach and Zelda a lot, they never genuinely complimented him. The only compliments that were close to royalty were Kumatora's and that was a bit of a stretch. He bowed in honor to Marth and smiled at Pit.

"Yeah thanks dudes. Ganondorf said I wouldn't make it to the finals. What a load of bull!" Ike said laughing.

"Don't get cocky now.." Pit warned.

"Sir Ike is probably the most boastful person we all know. That kind of behavior is expected." Marth informed.

The four walked away to the cafeteria to get a drink. Ganondorf appeared from his hiding spot, behind a transporter machine and laughed.

"Idiot. You won't make it to the Finals! You won't!" he said and walked away to go set up his plan.

"Ok Lucas." Ike said as they walked into the gym once more. "Now they we're refreshed, and are going to the finals against either Nana and Samus, or Kirby and Meta Knight. Probably Kirby and Meta because I don't think the girls would have what it takes to be champion."

"Hey now.."

"Just saying. So we should prepare some attacks that would stump them in their-"

"Gahh! It's sweltering in here." Lucas said waving his hands for some air.

"Rooms can't sweat stupid, but it really is hot!" Ike said collapsing onto a bench. "Climb up to that vent on the wall and see if you can fix it."

Lucas walked to where it was and motioned for Ike to come as well. Ike sighed and walked over to help him open it, and let him climb in.

"Ike! I'm gonna get in trouble if someone sees you guarding me from down there. They'll suspect something! Climb in!" Lucas whispered. Ike grumbled and climbed into the vent also. Lucas lit a PK Fire on his fingertips and tried to see what was wrong with the air. He crawled until he saw a long downhill slope in which something blocked the way.

"Well? What is it?" Ike asked.

"I think I see some of the perma-Lip's sticks for flower battles."

"Don't touch those! Only Master Hand can get them off and you'll be drained before the finals. I even heard that we were supposed to have 36 characters and he was the Guinea Pig for Flower Battles and Master hand was out somewhere."

Ganondorf snuck into the gym and walked over to the vent, pushed Ike so that they tumble further inside, and blocked the exit again. He laughed as he exited the room.

"I told you you'll never make it to the finals. You can't make it if you're dying and missing!" He erupted in another burst of laughter and left. Ike and Lucas tumbled down the vent hill, crashing through the flowers, and one grew on their heads immediately. At the end of the hill, was a big open space with many corridors of vents that lead all throughout the mansion. It was wide enough to fit the both of them, and then some, and tall enough for them to sit up. Lucas sat up rubbing his head. His hand stopped and his body went cold when he felt a flower on his head. He spun around on his hands and knees and saw Ike still lying limp. He went over to Ike and pushed him to wake him up. Ike slowly sat up with a large pain in his knee.

"Ohhhh." he moaned. "We have flowers now don't we?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Well. We have to find Master hand, fast."

"How?"

"I really have no idea."

"...I think I know."

"Well, what is it?"

"The vent for the item room is always open."

"But the door is always locked on both sides. And we won't have the energy to yell. Next."

"But I thought..."

"No Lucas. You thought wrong because you're always wrong. On the battlefield, or anywhere. Just leave me alone. I think I popped a part of my knee."

Lucas was taken aback. "I thought we were friends..."

"Ok. My friends would find us a way out of here."

"Fine then." Lucas turned around and began crawling through one of the vents.

Nana walked through the halls calling for Lucas and Ike when she bumped into Ganondorf.

"Oof! Oh, hey Falcon. Do you know where Lucas and Ike are? We have to battle in the Finals in 5 minutes and they're nowhere to be found!"

"I told Ike he'd never make it there, maybe he quit."

"Why are you such a hater?"

"Because barbaric Ike, and whiny Lucas don't deserve victory!"

"...Ok. Um bye!" Nana said and ran off.

Lucas heard them from the vent above and turned back around to get back to that vent clearing and tell Ike.

"Ike! Ike! I think Ganondorf is behind us getting trapped in- Ahh! Ike!"

Ike remained motionless, pale, and bleeding from his mouth, ears, and nose. Laying on his side, holding his knee. Lucas rushed over and tried to see if he could use any of his PSI to help, but the flower prevented him from doing so.

"I'm... gonna die." Ike whispered.

"N-no you aren't! But why is yours more severe?"

"Hit more flowers, going down faster. Ganondorf is gonna pay."

"Wait right there! I'll help you somehow!" Lucas scurried away, not sure as to what he was going to do. He kept crawling up hills and down chutes until he found an open vent. He quickly jumped out.

"This must be the item room..." he whispered. Sure enough, it was. Lucas looked around in awe until a small drop of blood slipped down his nose.

"Ike! Oh! Um! What can I do to heal him?" he looked around again and spotted a party ball and a crate full of heart containers. He rushed over and stuffed the party ball with as many as it could fit, closed it securely, tied the string to his waist, and dashed back in the vent, crawling as fast as he could. When he reached the corridor again, he was exhausted and Ike was in a worse condition. It looked like he tried to set his knee, and it bent even worse. He was shivering in a pool of his blood, twitching in pain every second. Lucas hobbled over and opened the party ball. He took out a heart container, placed it on Ike's chest, and pressed. The heart container rejuvenated Ike a little. Lucas took another one and another one until Ike looked better than before. With the one container left, Lucas took it and felt better. Ike sat up, color was in his face again.

"Lucas, thanks dude. I owe you my life. Where did you get these?"

"I-I found them in the item room."

"Show me, quick!"

Lucas led Ike down the vent corridor that went to the item room. Ike jumped out the vent, grabbed a blast box and two more heart containers for himself and Lucas, and climbed back in the vent. He handed Lucas a heart container.

"What's the blast box for?"

"You'll see. Hurry before we start bleeding again!"

The pair crawled out of that corridor and into a random one. They sped through it until they found a vent, sealed shut. Ike placed the blast box on it and moved Lucas back.

"Prepare yourself." he warned.

Lucas braced his arms in front of him as Ike tossed his flaming sword at the blast box. When it blew up, the vent was opened and they jumped free. The vent happened to lead to Master Hand's office where he was typing something before the next battle. When it blew open, he was thrown back. Ike and Lucas landed on his desk.

"What in the name of smash? Ike! Lucas! Explanation, now!" Master hand yelled.

Lucas was about to tell him how they climbed in a vent and was being careless when they were trapped inside and touched Master hand's perma-Lip's Sticks when Ike spoke up.

"See, what had happened was, Ganondorf tricked us into climbing into a vent by heating up he gym by clogging up the air way with your perma-Lip's sticks sir. Then, he pushed us deep inside and closed the vent. I broke my knee in the tumble. But it got dangerous when we realized that the flowers could possibly kill us. And Lucas this brave boy went and found us some heart containers to sustain us, and led us to our escape and now we need these off sir." Ike explained. It was better worded than the story Lucas had in mind.

"Is this true Lucas?"

"A-absolutely sir."

"Well then. I'll take those." Master hand said and simply pulled the flower off their heads. "And you should hurry. Your match starts soon."

Lucas' face fell when he remembered he had to fight again. He was not feeling well and wouldn't do any better in a brawl. Ike noticed and looked back up at master hand.

"Actually Master Hand, we forfeit the match." he announced.

Lucas gasped and stared at Ike.

"Are you sure Ike? You're team has made it so far."

"Yes sir. Lucas doesn't feel very well."

"Alright then. I'll tell Nana and Samus."

Master hand floated away.

"I-Ike! Are you crazy? Every tournament means the world to you! And you're just going to forfeit? Because of me?" Lucas flailed his arms.

Ike closed his eyes and folded his arms. "Calm down. I know you aren't up for it. Besides, it's not the destination that matters, it's the journey."

"...Aren't you the least bit disappointed?"

"Nope. Besides, it's Samus and Nana. We don't even have to brawl them to know that we're better."

Lucas giggled. "Oh Ike."

Ness and Link were feeling much better and their stuffy noses and coughs were gone. Red was still with them, watching the TV.

"Who do you think will win?" Ness asked.

"I'd say Samus and Nana. Ike and Lucas have been pretty shaky today." Link said.

"Well, you're right." Ike said as he opened the door and walked in.

"Hi guys!" Lucas cheered.

"What? You guys forfeit? Why?" Ness yelled.

"What happened to your cold...?"

"It's gone. Now what happened?"

"I can't fight after almost dying in the air vents."

"What?"

"Long story."

Peach, Zelda, Pit and Marth walked in as well.

"Sir Ike! Shouldn't you be down there battling?" Martha asked.

"Did you guys forfeit? Why?" Peach asked

Ike began explaining when Popo and Toon Link entered.

"You guys forfeit? Why?" Toon Link asked.

"Good goddess." Ike complained.

Suddenly, the TV erupted in Nana's joyous screams.

"Woooooooo! We won! We won!"

"You bet we did!" Samus cheered after.

"We're number one!"

"We need to celebrate!"

"Party at Isle Delfino!"

Master Hand tried to give them their medals but they were cheering too much.

"Party at Isle Delfino?" Link asked. "I'm there!" He said and ran to get his swimming trunks. Pit left after him and Marth followed. Soon, the whole room was empty except for Ike staring at the medals on the TV screen. Lucas walked back inside.

"Come on, you have to be the least bit let down." he said.

"Yeah a little, but I don't care. After what happened in that vent, I'll never be mad at you. Ever."

"So... we're still friends?"

"You know it. Put on some trunks dude, Party at Isle Delfino!" he hollered and raced Lucas to their rooms.

Welp. That's all! Hope juu liked it. Reviews are always nice.


End file.
